The First Time
by LadyGlee
Summary: La première rencontre, le premier baiser, la première fois... Tous ces petits moments magiques qui font évoluer une relation.


**Le fil de cette histoire est la chanson The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. C'est assez court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Moi en tout cas j'ai aimé l'écrire...**

* * *

**_The first time ever I saw your face_**  
**_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_**  
**_And the moon and the stars_**  
**_Were the gifts you gave_**

La première fois que Kitty avait vu Marley, elle avait senti son cœur manquer un battement. Elle s'était retrouvée comme paralysée à la vue de la beauté saisissante de l'étudiante. Elle l'avait alors longuement observé, détaillant la moindre parcelle de son visage. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué l'éclat pétillant dans ses magnifiques yeux azur. Elle respirait la joie de vivre. Son regard s'était ensuite porté sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Une bouche si parfaite, si soyeuse qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle quémandait sans cesse un baiser. Baiser que Kitty lui aurait volontiers accordé. Marley avait dû sentir les yeux de la cheerleader se posait sur elle car ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée, gênée d'être l'objet d'un examen minutieux. Cela ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché d'adresser un de ses sourire ravageur dont elle avait le secret en direction de Kitty. Ceci finit d'achever la jeune femme.

**_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_**  
**_I felt the earth move in my hand_**  
**_Like the trembling heart_**  
**_Of a captive bird_**

La première fois que Kitty avait embrassé Marley avait été un moment magique. C'était la semaine des Régionales et tout le monde était à cran. Mais la personne la plus anxieuse avait été Marley. La peur de l'échec ne la quittait pas et elle répétait jusqu'à épuisement. Kitty l'avait rejointe dans le but de la soutenir. Elle avait trouvé la jeune femme en larmse, assise sur le sol. Cela avait été un déchirement de la voir dans un état pareil. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras la berçant doucement et lui glissant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Cela avait duré de longues minutes avant que Marley ne retrouve son calme. Chose faite, elle lui avait dit merci toute en se sentant honteuse d'avoir craqué. Kitty avait commencé à caresser sa joue effaçant les dernières traces de larmes et approché ses lèvres des siennes avec lenteur. Lui laissant ainsi le temps de s'échapper si Marley le souhaitait. Mais elle ne s'esquiva pas et Kitty emprisonna la bouche de la belle brune. Le baiser se fit doux et tendre à la fois. Il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux à cet instant précis.

Le deuxième baiser fut à l'initiative de Marley.

**_And the first time ever I lay with you_**  
**_I felt your heart so close to mine_**  
**_And I knew our joy_**  
**_Would fill the earth_**  
**_And last, till the end of time, my love_**

La première fois que Kitty avait partagé une nuit avec Marley avait été un instant rempli d'émotion. Le Glee club venait de remporter les Nationales et pour fêtait ça, la jeune cheerleader avait invité sa petite-amie chez elle. C'était la première fois qu'elles dormiraient ensembles. Pour que tout soit parfait Kitty avait tamisé la lumière et mis un léger fond musical. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus intime ainsi. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient alors embrassées d'abord amoureusement puis fiévreusement. Elles avaient commencé à se déshabiller mutuellement en essayant de rompre le moins possible le contact de leurs lèvres. Leurs gestes étaient maladroits, leur cœur battait la chamade mais rien d'autre ne comptait que le moment présent. Elles se découvrirent, s'apprivoisèrent, se charmèrent, se séduisirent et s'aimèrent. Ensuite, elles se lovèrent l'une contre l'autre et Kitty chuchota au creux de son oreille :

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! murmura Marley.

Elles finirent par rejoindre les bras bienveillants de Morphée.

* * *

**Votre avis est toujours le bienvenu =) Je ne mords pas même si vous trouvez ça mauvais ! Plus sérieusement, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un petit mot sur ce qu'on écrit alors lâchez-vous !**


End file.
